


Fear Her

by cxndymoon



Series: Fear Her [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxndymoon/pseuds/cxndymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did we end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alex and Laila for editing the whole story! Please leave comments and things, to let me know how I'm doing, or if I missed something while editing!

March 12th, 2004

9:08

Three men walked into an old bar in downtown Orlando, sitting across from a girl in her late teens. She had black hair, ghostly skin, and sharp blue eyes. The girl glanced their way, and finished her coke quickly, hurrying out the door. The men got up a minute later, and followed her out into an alley.

“Whatcha doing out here sweetheart? Pretty doll like you could get hurt.” One of them said, pulling out his knife. The others followed, taking out their guns.

“Don’t call me sweetheart, you disgusting pig.” A slithery voice replied, echoing off the walls.

“Why am I the pig darling? We do the same thing. You kill people, and then I come out and kill you.”

“The difference between you and me, is that I am quick, smart, and undeniable sexy. You on the other hand are a slow, stupid, drunk.” The voice replied, and there was a small rustle. A knife shot out from the dark and hit one of the men in the chest. He groaned and fell backwards, the blood pooling out from his chest. The other two moved closer to where the sound came from, trying to find something to aim at.

“Run while you still can,

.” The girl taunted, and then came out behind the shorter man. She yanking his head back, and slit his throat, letting the body fall to the ground. The third man spun around, and swung at her, cutting her arm. The girl kicked him in the stomach, and used the opportunity to push him down on his knees, and wrapped an arm around his neck.

“You’ll pay for this, bitch” He sputtered out and she laughed, snapping his neck. The girl pulled her other knife out of the first man and paused before leaving. She turned to look at the men, bloody and broken on the cement, and smiled.

“Nice chatting with you all.”

* * *

Ten years later

August 17th, 2014.

8:35 A.M.

Manhattan, New York City, New York.

“I’ve got a couple of them on my tail. Where are you?”

“I’m up on the roof. I’ve got a fix on one of them, he’s about a block behind you.”

“I’ll get him. Take the other ones out.”

“Roger that.”

A 28 year old woman walked through the street of Manhattan, pushing people out of her way hurriedly. She had striking white hair, and green eyes. The woman turned to look behind her, and then slammed right into a very large blond man. She stumbled backwards, surprised, but he caught her elbow.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she smiled quickly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” The woman replied and he paused.

“Are you sure? You look flustered.”

“Uh yeah listen, I really got to-” She started, but was cut off by the sound of bullets. The girl ducked, and pulled out her gun, trying to find where they had come from. Within seconds she found her target, and started firing, hitting him once in the shoulder. There were people everywhere, running and screaming, making it impossible to find her shot. The blond man behind her, surprisingly, hadn’t run but was making his way over to her assailant. Her eyes widened, and tried to catch his attention, but the screaming and bullets were too loud. The girl fired at her attacker one last time, getting him in the shin. He bent over in pain, and started to run, but was pulled back by the blond man. He picked her assailent up and threw him across the sidewalk into the window of a boutique.

“What the hell…” The woman said and walked over the boutique, aiming her gun him.

“Good to see you again Ricardo. Its been a long time.” She said, and he scoffed.

“Ten years Jeanette. Ten years I’ve been tracking your ass down. You are a sneaky little whore, I’ll give you that.” Ricardo said, beginning to get up. Jeanette moved the gun to his head and smirked.

“I’m not a whore, just undeniably sexy.” She said, and pulled the trigger. At that point, police sirens wailed in the distance, and people were screaming, hiding behind cars. Jeanette put her gun back behind her shirt, and pulled her jacket over it.

“Hey, what’s your name” She asked, looking over at the man. He looked up her, slight confusion showing on his face.

“Uh, Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Well, hello Steve. I’m Jeanette Varlour. Thanks for helping me out.” Jeanette replied, and then stalked off, disappearing into an alley. Steve sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, yeah Natasha. What do you know about a Jeanette Varlour?”

****  
  


* * *

August 20th, 2014.

S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

“Thanks for doing this Nat, you really didn’t have to” Steve said, sitting down next to her. She smiled, and started pulling up files on her computer.

“No problem. I wasn’t doing anything else, so figured it would be easier to just show you this stuff.” Natasha replied, and then looked over to the computer.

“Jeanette Varlour is a sort of a contract killer, or hit-man if you like. We don’t have that much data on her, surprisingly. The first time she came on to S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar was when she was about 14 or 15. She has disappeared and reappeared on the grid more times than we can count. Her last known location was Orlando, Florida until a couple days ago when you called in.” Natasha said, reading through the files. Steve thought about it for a moment, and then looked at the screen.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah. There’s more about her in this file. Apparently her family was killed in a house fire, she started doing jobs at 13. Says here that she is known as “The Anaconda” though it doesn’t explain how she got that name. Also says that she has certain abilities that aren’t listed, but it sounds like they aren’t limited to long range shooting and throat slitting.” She continued, and then Steve got up, rubbing his eyes.

“Thanks Nat, I owe you one.” He said, and then left. Steve headed out, and went over to a nearby bar. He walked inside, and looked around. It was old, and smelled like beer with a bit of whiskey

“You following me?” A voice asked from behind him and he turned around to see Jeanette.

“No, haha, I’m not.” Steve replied, and Jeanette smiled, walking over to the bar.

“Good, cause that wouldn’t be the best idea.” She said, and Steve sat down next to her, waving a bartender over.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked, sliding some napkins on to the bar.

“Budweiser. Jeanette?" Steve said, and Jeanette blinked.

"Make it two, and make sure my glass is chilled please." She said, and the bartender nodded.

"You’re very specific." He replied, and Jeanette laughed.

"I don't drink beer, but when I do, my glass better be chilled. It doesn't taste right if its not cold." Jeanette said, and Steve smirked.

"What do you usually drink?" He asked, and she smiled, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Whiskey, scotch, whatever. I don't drink that much, makes me slow. I usually just have like a soda or something."

"I see you as the vodka type" Steve said, and Jeanette stared at him.

"Do I look like some hard ass Russian to you? That stuff makes me sick." She answered, running a hand through her hair. She pulled at the ends, and looked at it, studying the piece of white hair.

"I have to dye my hair again. I hate it when they find me, dying my hair is such a pain. What do you think, red? I'm thinking red." She said randomly. Steve shook his head slightly, and she knitted her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Its funny, you remind me of my friend Natasha." Steve said as the bartender came over. He put the glasses down and turned to Jeanette.

"Sorry it took so long, the glasses had to chill a bit." He said, and then left. Jeanette smiled, and pushed the glass away.

"You’re not gonna drink it?" Steve asked, taking a sip of his.

"Alcohol makes me slow. I also enjoy being a little piece of shit sometimes." Jeanette replied, grinning. They talked for a while longer until Steve finished, and they got up to leave.

"So, how much research did you do on me?" Jeanette asked, catching him by surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot, I've been doing this since I was thirteen." She replied, and Steve laughed quietly.

"I did a little bit of research." He admitted and she smiled. They walked outside, and stopped next to her car.

"I did some too. Apparently Steve Rogers was from the 1940s. Care to explain?" She asked, and he shook his head slightly.

"Its... Complicated." He replied, and she smiled.

"I like complicated. See you around. Maybe." Jeanette said, and unlocked her car. Steve sighed, and walked past, noticing the several guns on the floorboard. He raised an eyebrow, and walked over to his motorcycle.

____________________________________________________________________________

September 1st, 2014

6:02 A.M.

"Steve. Steve wake up." Someone said. Steve opened his eyes, trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream. A familiar pale skinned girl was crouched next to him. Though she now had icy colored eyes and dark reddish hair, it was still Jeanette.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment at... 6:02 in the morning?" He asked, looking for the light switch. The lights flickered on, and Jeanette was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Someone found where I was staying so I figured I would come here." She replied casually, and Steve sighed running a hand through his hair.

"How did you get in?" Steve asked, though he knew what the answer was going to be.

"I broke the lock. Sorry, I'll fix it, but I couldn't find anything to pick the lock, and I got frustrated so I kinda just." She said, and waved her hand in the air demonstrating how she broke the lock. Steve rolled his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jeanette you can't just break into people's apartments."

"Why not, I've done it before. At least this time I wasn't going to kill anyone."

"Its wrong."

"Your not my mother" Jeanette said with a huff, and got up to go look through his kitchen. Steve ran a hand over his face, and grabbed some jeans out of his closet. He walked out a couple minutes later to find Jeanette taking everything out of his fridge.

"Hey, chisel chest, can you make some coffee? I didn't get any sleep last night." She said, tossing him the coffee beans. Steve rolled his eyes, and out water on the stove to boil. Jeanette looked around the fridge more, and grabbed some leftover pasta, and a carton of eggs.

"Move, I'm gonna cook something." Jeanette said flatly, and Steve moved over, giving her a look.

"You're gonna cook?"

"Yes, I'm a killer not an uncivilized swine." She replied, looking for a bowl. Steve handed her a pan and a fork, and she smiled. Jeanette put a bit of olive oil in the pan, and put the pasta in. After a minute, she put in the scrambled eggs, and cheese.

"What is it?" Steve asked, looking at the pan curiously. She dusted on garlic powder, and turned off the heat.

"Fried spaghetti. My mom taught me how to make it." Jeanette replied, and got some plates. They sat down at the table, and Steve grabbed some cautiously.

"Its pasta and scrambled eggs Steve. I didn't poison you." Jeanette said, and starting eating. She hadn't eaten in about 8 or 9 hours, and hadn't slept in a day. They both finished quickly, and sat there in silence for a minute afterwards.

"Do you mind if I like crash on your couch? I haven't slept since uh, yesterday? No wait, the day before. Yeah." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course. Why didn't you sleep?" He asked, and she got up, putting her plate in the sink.

"I told you someone found the hotel I was staying in. It takes a while to get rid of a body, you can imagine how long it takes to get rid of three." Jeanette replied nonchalantly. Steve's eyes widened slightly, not in shock but at how calmly she said that. He stood up, and walked into the kitchen, putting away the leftover food. Jeanette walked over to his bedroom, and took one of his shirts and sweatpants, not really caring if he minded. Her catsuit was disgusting, and she didn't particularly enjoy walking around soaked in someone else's blood. When she was done washing the blood off her face, her head felt ready to split open. Jeanette sat down in Steve's bed for a second, and shrugged figuring the couch was too far. Whatever, she thought and fell asleep quickly.

___________________________________________________________________________

September 1st, 2014

2:34 P.M.

Jeanette woke up, forgetting for a minute that she was at Steve's. The sun shone in through the curtains. She threw the sheets off, and got up slowly. Jeanette shuffled into the living room five minutes later, her eyes glazed, and her hair a big puff on her head.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty." Steve said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Aw you think I'm pretty." She replied sarcastically, and he looked over at her.

"Love the hair, its a great look for you." He responded quickly, and started to grin. Jeanette's eyes flew open, and she quickly tried to come it down with her fingers.

"Your a butt head."

"So we've turned to name calling eh?"

"Don't make fun of me, I'm tired." She said, making a face, and he motioned for her to come over.

"I'm sorry, I won't make fun of you." He said, and she nodded, sitting down next to him.

"You better be sorry. Or I'll make you sorry." Jeanette said flatly, and he smirked.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"In the real world that would be considered some what of a threat."

"Oh so we're past naming calling and now we're making threats." He replied and Jeanette smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up."

“ Want to get something to eat?” Steve asked, and Jeanette nodded.

“Yeah. Can we stop by my hotel room though, I need to grab my stuff.” Jeanette responded, and Steve nodded, getting up. Jeanette went and grabbed her catsuit out of the bathroom. The hotel was close, and they pulled up right next to her room. The door had been bashed in, and some of the windows were broken.

“What happened?” He asked, and they walked inside. Stuff was everywhere, bullets were stuck in the floor and bed, and there was a knife directly next to the door, stuck in the wall.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Jeanette said, grabbing her duffel bag off of the floor. Steve looked around the entire room while Jeanette finished getting her stuff. Blood stains covered the wall, and it look like too much blood to just be from a couple of people.

“Is that your blood too?” Steve asked, and Jeanette looked over at him. She grabbed a plaid shirt and some jeans, and walked towards the bathroom.

“Yep. They got me a few times, nothing big.” She replied flatly, closing the door. He sat down on the bed and looked at the knife she had pulled out of the wall. What the hell, Steve thought. Jeanette walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag, stuffing the knife inside.

“How many times?” Steve persisted, and Jeanette turned to face him.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t really counting at the time. Maybe two or three times?” She answered, slightly annoyed. Jeanette was lying. She had gotten grazed by one of the bullets, and had cut marks on her back. She had stitched them up before she left, but they hurt like hell, and she was worried that the string would break soon. Jeanette turned back around, and left, putting her stuff in Steve’s car. He looked at the ground, and walked out, getting in the car.

“What do you want for lunch?” He asked, starting the car.

“Pizza. I haven’t had pizza in forever.”

“Pizza, that sounds really good.” Steve said, and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. They drove in silence, both thinking about the mess they had gotten themselves into. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. Steve and Jeanette walked inside, and sat at the first booth. The waitress walked over, and smiled.

“What can I get you?” She asked, and Jeanette smiled back.

“I will have three slices of cheese and a Dr. Pepper.”

“And for you sir?” The waitress asked, and Steve looked up at her.

“I’ll have the same, thanks.” He said, and then looked over at Jeanette. Her face was pained, and she was staring out the window intently.

“What is it?” He asked, and Jeanette looked at him, her face white.

“They found me. Dammit, they found me.” She said, getting up. Jeanette pulled her gun out from behind her jacket, and ran outside. Steve rolled his eyes, and got up, walking after her.

“Jeanette! They’ll kill you!”

“You think this is the first time they’ve tried? Go back inside, your only in danger out here.” Jeanette said, loading her gun. She followed them behind the alley and stopped when they turned towards her.

“There you are. Enjoying time with your boyfriend?” The front one asked, taking a step towards her.

“Don’t touch him, or I’ll cut your head off. Well, actually I was going to do that anyways.” Jeanette replied, with a smile. He laughed, and started to move towards her. Jeanette pulled out her knife, and threw it, hitting one of them in the stomach. She took a step back, feeling her stitches starting to strain. The first one swung at her, and she caught his arm, using it to swing up and wrap her thighs around his neck. With a jerk, it snapped, and he fell. The third one pulled out his gun, and shot at her, hitting her arm. Jeanette rolled her eyes, and raised her gun. Right before she pulled the trigger, a hand wrapped around her neck and a needle pierced her skin. Jeanette’s legs fell out from underneath her and she collapsed. She heard some yelling, and confused gun shots, before slipping into unconsciousness.

****  
  


* * *

September 1st, 2014

5:04 P.M.

beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

Jeanette eyes fluttered open, trying to figure out where she was. Her skin was sore from where IV needles had been put, and she was lying on her back.

"Jeanette, you're awake" Steve said, walking over.

"Why am I in a hospital?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Well, those guys stuck you with a sedative or something. I got rid of them, but you were in a horrible state. At the hotel, you said that you only got cut up a little. Jeanette you stitched up three bullet wounds with a hotel sewing kit?"

"It worked. It's not the first time I've done that." Jeanette replied, rolling her eyes. Steve sighed, and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Don't try anything." He said, and closed the door. Jeanette smirked, and pulled the IV out. She pulled on her jeans and shirt quickly, and left. Jeanette made her way to the back door in the guest lounge, and was stopped right as she was opening it.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, and Jeanette closed the door.

"Out for pizza?" She said sarcastically, turning around. Steve shook his head, and walked over to her.

"Come on Jeanette" Steve replied, and she looked at the ground.

"Can we just leave? Go back to your apartment or something? I don't like it here." Jeanette said, and Steve knitted his eyebrows, looking down at her.

"Why?"

"Hospitals make me feel vulnerable. I was attacked in one, and I just don't feel safe." Jeanette answered, slight anxiety lacing her voice. Steve nodded, and turned to the door.

"We better go now then, they'll notice your gone soon." He said, and Jeanette smiled. They left the hospital and headed back to his apartment.

Jeanette chose to sleep on the couch despite Steve's arguing. She replayed the entire day in her head over and over again. Even though it had been crazy, her mind kept wandering back to one thing. Steve. Jeanette hadn't really ever cared about someone before. The closest she ever got, was when she was out on a job, pretending to be someone's wife, but it was never real. Jeanette shook the thoughts from her mind, and swallowed.

 

 

_I'm an assassin. I can't do this to him, he will only get hurt. Or will he? Earlier said he took care of those men, and there were four. Who the hell is this guy?_


	2. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen and references are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to laila and alex (again) for editing the whole damn thing. Leave comments so I can improve. Yay.

September 2nd, 2014

9:30 A.M

 

A bang from Steve's room woke Jeanette up with a start. She sat up quickly, and grabbed her gun out from underneath her pillow. Throwing the sheets off of her, and walked into Steve's bedroom. She looked around, and then as she turned to keep looking, Steve came around the corner. He had just come out of the shower, and took a step back when he saw Jeanette pointing a gun at him.

 

"Ah!" Jeanette said, covering her eyes and dropping her gun. She turned around and walked out, trying not to laugh.

 

"Uh Jeanette?" Steve said, looking out into the living room. She was sitting over on the couch, and still had her eyes covered.

 

"Yeaaah?" Jeanette said, and Steve laughed, picking up her gun.

 

"Why'd you point a gun at me?"

 

"I thought you were an assassin?"

 

"You thought I was an assassin?"

 

"Yeeaah." Jeanette replied, turning her head towards him. She slowly removed her hands and smiled awkwardly.

 

"Hey Steve?"

 

"Yeah?" He asked, and she made a face.

 

"Could you maybe like...put some pants on?" Jeanette asked, and Steve nodded, walking back into his room. He put on some sweatpants, and walked into the kitchen. Jeanette swallowed, and then turned around so she could face him.

 

"Do you enjoy walking around without a shirt, or are you like attempting to seduce me?" Jeanette asked, and he laughed.

 

"Why is it working?" Steve asked, as Jeanette blushed slightly.

 

"You're a little shit." She retorted.

 

"Are you always this rude in the morning?"

 

"Depends on what kinda night I had." She said, and winked. Steve's eyes widened slightly and Jeanette cracked up.

 

"You're crazy" Steve said, grinning.

 

"You just noticed?" She replied, and got up, walking into the kitchen. Jeanette sat on the counter, and Steve made a face.

 

"You're in the way." He said flatly and Jeanette smirked.

 

"That's great." Jeanette said and Steve looked down for a minute, thinking. He then turned back to her, wrapped his arm around her, and put her on the other counter.

 

"Hey!"

 

“You were in the way” Steve replied, and smiled at her. Jeanette huffed and got up, moving back. Steve rolled his eyes, and went to move her again. This time, she stretched her leg out, and put her foot on his chest, blocking him.

 

“Fine, be in the way. If I get flour on you, its not my problem.” He said, and Jeanette looked at him curiously.

 

“Flour? What are you making?” She asked. He got some butter and milk out of the fridge, and put it next to her.

 

“Pancakes.”

 

“So american of you. I love it.” Jeanette replied sarcastically. Steve shook his head, and turned the stove on. Jeanette got off the counter, and walked around the apartment a bit.

 

“So Steve Rogers. Do you like have a job or anything? I just realized I know nothing about you, and I’m like living with you.” She said, picking up a book off of the table.

 

“Living? You planning on this being long term?” Steve asked, and she laughed.

 

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you have a job or anything?” Jeanette repeated.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

“Guess?”

 

“Yep” Steve said, and poured the pancake batter on the pan. Jeanette half rolled her eyes, and picked his phone up off the table. She unlocked it, and took a selfie, placing it as his lock screen. She then proceeded to scroll through his contacts and send it to everybody, even getting a couple responses.

 

“Who is Tony Stark?” She asked, looking up from the phone.

 

“Uh this guy, hey do you have my phone?” Steve said, looking over the counter at her. She smiled at him, and waved the phone in the air.

 

“He asked if I was your girlfriend. Thats funny.” Jeanette joked, going to the next contact.

 

“How so? Aren’t you just dying to be in a relationship with me?” Steve dead-panned, and Jeanette bit her bottom lip.

 

“Honey, we’re past dying. You already killed me.” She taunted, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay next one… Whose Clint? Haha he’s funny.” Jeanette said.

 

“Are you reading my texts?” Steve asked, and Jeanette nodded.

 

“Yep. Well, I’m also texting him.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“He’s telling me all of your secrets. I like this guy, where’d you meet him?” Jeanette teased, and Steve walked over with a plate of pancakes.

 

“What’s he saying?” He asked, turning to look at the phone. Jeanette moved so he couldn’t see it, holding back a laugh.

 

“Oooh. Steve hasn’t kissed anyone since the 40s. You’re a virgin, no way?!” Jeanette practically yelled, and he took the phone.

 

“Lord I’m gonna kill Clint one day.” He muttered, and Jeanette laughed.

 

“Wow, I would’ve never guessed. You’re all…”

 

“All what?” Steve questioned, and Jeanette pressed her lips together.

 

“You know.. Muscular and attractive-ish” She stuttered and Steve’s jaw dropped slightly.

 

“Attractive-ish?” He repeated, and Jeanette nodded. He went back into the kitchen, and grabbed some plates.

 

“You know, this is the part you tell me I’m not half bad myself and like we make out.” Jeanette said, laughing.

 

“I’m afraid to say anything now. You’ll either try to hit me, or push me up against a wall” Steve replied and Jeanette gave him a look.

 

“Yeah you’re right, don’t say anything.” Jeanette said, and Steve laughed. They sat down at the table, and then Steve’ phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

 

“Hello?” Steve said, and his face turned serious.

 

“I’m good sir thank you for asking.” He continued, and Jeanette zoned out, not really caring. After a minute, Steve hung up, and sighed.

 

“What is it?” She asked, and he looked up at her.

 

“Oh, I just, for work. I’ve got a mission.” Steve replied, and Jeanette nodded slowly.

 

“Who do you work for?”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“Ohh. What’s the mission?”

 

“Just a recon mission. Natasha and I” Steve said, and Jeanette tensed. He noticed, and knitted his eyebrows. She looked away, taking a deep breath.

 

“Are you… Jealous?” He teased, and she laughed.

 

“No, why would you think that?” Jeanette scoffed, and he smirked.

 

“Maybe because you kinda looked like something impaled you when I mentioned Nat.” Steve replied, and Jeanette stabbed her pancake with her fork.

 

“I did not! I don’t know who this Natasha is, and I don’t care.” She said, and finished her pancakes. Steve laughed quietly, and she picked up her plate and put it in the kitchen.

 

“How long will you be gone for?” Jeanette asked, and he exhaled.

 

“Just today. I should be back around 10 tonight.” Steve answered. Jeanette grabbed her duffel bag off of the chair it was sitting in, and went to change. She pulled out a white oxford shirt and some denim shorts. She brushed her dark red hair as best she could, and put on some eyeliner. Jeanette grabbed her bag, and walked out, sitting at the table. She pulled out a linen case, and opened it.

 

“What’s that?” Steve asked, and Jeanette grinned.

 

“My knife collection.”

 

“Wow, okay. You have a knife collection, why am I not surprised?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

 

“I’m an assassin of course I have a knife collection. There more fun than guns, I think.” She said, and pulled one of them out, twirling it in her hand. Jeanette started humming, and Steve smiled slightly.

 

“What song is that?” He asked, and Jeanette looked up at him.

 

“Born to Die. I listen to a lot of Lana Del Rey, its kinda of a problem.” Jeanette put the knife back, and put the case back in the bag.

 

“When are you leaving for your recon mission?”

 

“Soon, I have to go get ready to leave.” Steve replied, getting up. He went and changed. Ten minutes later, he came out and smiled.

 

“I guess I’ll see you later?” He asked, and Jeanette nodded.

 

“Don’t get shot.” She joked, and he laughed, turning to the door. Jeanette grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. He turned around, confused, and Jeanette pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. It was a confused, and hurried kiss. When it ended, both of their eyes were wide.

 

“Yeah, okay that was fun.” Jeanette said, pushing her hair out of her face. Steve blinked, and then smiled, a bit flustered. He left, and Jeanette laughed quietly. Jeanette went to go turn the TV on, when the door was kicked down.

 

“Oh shit.” She muttered. Before she grab her knife, a cloth covered her mouth, and she blacked out.

  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

September 2nd, 2014

 

6:29 P.M.

 

Steve walked the ballroom with Natasha, thinking about earlier. Jeanette had kissed him. They sat down at one of the tables, and the Steve’s phone buzzed. He unlocked it, and almost didn’t believe what he saw. A blocked number had texted him a picture of Jeanette. She was unconscious, and looked as if she had been beaten. Underneath the picture was an address. Steve got up, and Natasha glared at him.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice hushed.

 

“Nat, I’m really sorry, but you have to finish this, I’ve got to go.” He said, and then practically ran out. The address was almost across the street, and Steve made it there in a couple minutes. He walked inside the old warehouse, and headed down to the basement. It was old and musty, and Steve could barely see anything.

 

“Steve?” A weak voice asked. He looked around hurriedly, and found Jeanette. She was tied up under the stairs. He walked over to her, and paused. She was covered in blood and bruises, and her wrists were raw from trying to get out of the rope. He undid the knot, and picked her up. She was barely conscious, and her breathing was shallow. Whoever had put her there was gone, leaving no trace that they had been there. When Steve walked out of the warehouse, he saw Natasha across the street. When she notices Jeanette, Natasha just nodded, and left. Steve carried her back to his apartment, which was thankfully very close, though he still received a couple of looks. When he got inside, he put her in his bed, and sighed.

 

“I could have gotten out by myself you know?” Jeanette mumbled, her voice barely audible. Steve looked over at her, and shook his head.

 

“You looked like you just came back from hell.” He said, and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

 

“So what you’re the angel who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition?” She said sarcastically, and Steve gave her a funny look.

 

“I don’t understand that reference?” Steve said, and Jeanette laughed.

 

“Nevermind then.” Jeanette replied, and then clenched her jaw in pain. Steve put his hand on her face, and she smiled

 

 

* * *

 

September 3rd, 2014

7:30 A.M.

 

“Holy hell, I look like shit.” Jeanette yelled, looking in the mirror. Her dismay woke up Steve, who rolled his eyes. She walked out of his bedroom, still covered in dried blood, and covered in more black and yellow bruises than yesterday.

 

“Yeah, you don’t look that hot.” Steve replied, and his response was met with a pillow to his head. Jeanette sat down next to him, looking down at her hands.

 

“Thanks, for getting me out of there last night.” She said, and he looked over at her. Jeanette wasn’t the thanking type, and also didn’t like admitting when she needed help.

 

“What happened?” He asked, and she sighed.

 

“They broke the door down, and one of them drugged me. All I remember is a warehouse, and some intense pain. I was unconscious the whole time really.”

 

“I’m sorry Jeanette.”

 

“Its fine.” She said, leaning back on the couch. Steve got up and got a damp cloth. He sat down next to her, and started wiping some of the blood off her face. Surprisingly, she didn’t object, only flinching at the bruises. When he was done, he gently ran his thumb over the bruises on her cheek, and she looked over at him. He had never really looked at her before, but she was beautiful. Her eyes were an icey color, and she had sharp facial features. Steve leaned in and kissed her gently. Jeanette’s eyes widened slightly, and she ran her hand through his hair, kissing him deeper. They pulled away, but only slightly.

 

“90 year old dude still got it.” Jeanette teased and Steve rolled his eyes. She grinned stupidly, and Steve huffed, getting up.

 

“What did I do now?” Jeanette asked, and Steve looked back at her.

 

“You could be getting married or something, and still ruin the moment with one of your comments.” He said, and Jeanette bit her lip.

 

“I hate chick flick moments.”

 

“What?”

 

“Lord, nevermind!” Jeanette sighed, then went and sat on the table.

 

“I want to work where you work.” She said, and Steve gave her a funny look.

 

“Really? Didn’t think you liked that kind of operation.” Steve replied, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“I used to work for something similar, but it became corrupted and fell apart. I just started talking to the wrong people after that.” Jeanette explained, and he nodded.

 

“Well, I guess I could talk to Fury, but no promises.” He said, and then walked into his bedroom. Jeanette sat for a minute, and then grabbed her phone, unlocking it. She had three messages, two from her co-worker who was most likely dead now, one from an unknown number.

 

“Hello Jeanette. It seems our last team managed to find you. Looks like you’re getting slow. Maybe it’s that new boyfriend of yours? The super soldier one? Anyways, I’d like for you and I to meet. How about S.H.I.E.L.D? That is where he works right? Lets meet there. 7:30 tomorrow morning?”

 

Jeanette put down her phone slowly, processing the information. Steve walked in, and looked at her curiously.

 

“What is it?” He asked, and Jeanette looked over at, her face worried.

 

“Their gonna hit S.H.I.E.L.D” Jeanette said, getting up.

 

“How do you know”

 

“Call it an educated guess?” She retorted, tossing him the phone. He read over the text, and put the phone on the counter.

 

“We have to tell Fury” He said, and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

 

“That would be the best idea.” Jeanette replied sarcastically, and Steve went to look for his phone. Jeanette dumped out her bag on the table, and started sorting through it. She divided her guns from her clothes, and put the clothes back in the bag. When Steve came back out, phone in hand, Jeanette had a small arsenal on the table. There were guns, two grenades, her knife collection, and what looked like it could be a small bomb. She started loading all of the guns, and putting them back into the bag.

 

“Your prepared for anything aren’t you?” He asked, and Jeanette nodded. Steve shook his head, and called Fury.

 

“This is Fury.”

 

“Hello director”

 

“Steve. I’m busy what do you need to talk about?” Fury asked, and Steve swallowed.

 

“Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be infiltrated. Around 7:30 tomorrow morning.” He said, and he heard something drop.

 

“What do you mean? Who told you this?”

 

“Jeanette. Someone contacted her. We don’t know if its real or not, but if it is, this could turn into a very dangerous situation.” Steve continued, and Fury sighed.

 

“I’ll get people on it. Thank you Rogers.” He said, and the phone clicked. Steve pinched his nose, and put down the phone.

 

“They’ll get in anyways” Jeanette said flatly. She zipped up the bag, and put it by the door.

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D is extremely secure. Not even a fly can get in undetected.” Steve replied, and Jeanette shook her head.

 

“They can and they will. When they do, they will kill everyone there. I’m the only things that can stop them.”

 

“Why are you so sure about that? And who are they anyways?” Steve retorted, his voice getting a bit louder. Jeanette clenched her jaw, and turned to face him.

 

“They are a highly organized group of douchebags with guns and bombs. I honestly have no idea why they’re after me, I never did anything to them. Well, I don’t think I did. But, I know the guy who runs it. His name is Alfonso, we kinda had a thing but he pissed me off so I pushed him off his yacht. He still likes me, even though I like despise him and would rather see his insides decorating a wall.” Jeanette explained, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“Remind me never to piss you off.” Steve said nonchalantly.

 

“Did you just reference something?”

 

“No?”

 

“I think you did.” Jeanette replied, smiling. She laughed at his confused expression and went to take a much needed shower. Her nerves were frayed, and all of her muscles had turned into brick walls. Jeanette really wasn’t sure about tomorrow, but to her the choice was simple. She either saved everybody or died trying.

  
  



End file.
